


[Podfic] Underneath

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jesus Needs a Hug (Walking Dead), M/M, POV Jesus (Walking Dead), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of TooRational's Story.Maggie confronts him in her office one day out of the blue, and Paul denies denies denies.Companion piece toOverheardand a short trip into the head and heart of one Paul "Jesus" Rovia.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255465) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> Hey o Im back with my bullshit. Thank you TooRational for letting make this. I think at some point i am just going to do all of your walking dead stuff cause it makes me happy. Also thank you tenderanglefish for letting me use your art . It is so cute and i love it !!! Anyway this is the companion piece to Overheard I have finally finished it!!! So I hope you enjoy and that its not the worst. Leave a comment if you would like. I love to hear from people.

  
_cover art by[tenderanglerfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderanglerfish/)_

**Text:** [Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255465)

**Author:** [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 41:34

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4jyb1i1k87xytk/file)


End file.
